Such closure systems and in particular dispensing closures are known in a variety of forms, and usually made out of a plastic material; however, they can also be made out of other materials, e.g., metals. Rebounding closure devices are also known in a variety of forms. The advantage to such rebounding closures is that they can be mounted relatively easily by pressing a dispensing closure onto a spout with a dispensing opening in essentially an axial direction.
After the container with closure system has been used, the dispensing closure typically remains on the dispensing opening, so that the dispensing closure remains on the container during recycling, even if the latter is made out of varying materials.